


悄悄的

by ChloeCaulfield



Series: 慢慢来 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCaulfield/pseuds/ChloeCaulfield





	悄悄的

周末总是惬意的，无论是对上班族来说，还是对在校生而言。短暂的喘息总比拼死提着一口气干到死要强。而韦德觉得他的男朋友就属于全天无休的机器人，迟早猝死。

彼得此刻趴在桌子上，脸埋在环抱起来手臂里，整个人一动不动的，手里还握着一支摇摇欲坠的钢笔。韦德盯着彼得，敢发誓彼得保持这样的姿势至少保持了十分钟有余。

十五分钟前，彼得踏着清晨六点的钟声从窗里悄悄翻进了公寓里，本来想蹑手蹑脚地去洗个澡，没想到刚落地就被韦德在卧室里逮了个正着。彼得僵硬地保持着蜘蛛侠的经典落地姿势，张开嘴一时间一句话也说不出来，显然，这个时间点韦德也没有时间对他的超级英雄落地姿势开嘲讽。

“滴答。”韦德半撑着上身躺在床上，对着彼得竖起一根手指晃了晃，“看看是谁彻夜未归？”

“是我。”彼得条件反射回答道，看着韦德眉弓处的肌肉挑了挑，又马上捂住了自己的嘴。

韦德摊开一只手，示意他继续讲下去。

“……是神盾局的任务。临时突然缺一个人手，他们想找人监视一个毒枭的行踪。”彼得有些心虚地说，“原本他们说零点之前就能结束，所以我就没有通知你，没想到事情比我们想象中的复杂多了……”

“好吧，外遇的可能性排除了。”韦德脸上还是面无表情的，“我会给弗瑞打电话确认的。”

“我都快累得没力气说话了，绝对不会撒谎的。”彼得拉长着声音，用一种有些近乎于撒娇的语气，摇摇晃晃地走向韦德的方向。韦德下意识支起身来张开双臂，彼得顺势失去重心一般扑在韦德怀里，临了还轻轻用脸颊蹭了蹭韦德的胸口，声音是只有极度疲倦的时候才有的甜蜜：“特别是对你。”

“嘿，男孩，醒醒。”韦德显然对这一套不是很感冒，轻轻摇晃着双臂，“你还记得你有论文没写完吗？你亲口叫我提醒你的。”

“……让我睡十分钟。”彼得的声音已经十分微弱了，看样子他真的困毙了。这种情况下拥有吨级臂力的蜘蛛侠甚至抓不稳韦德的衣领。

韦德觉得自己自从遇到彼得之后，这个男孩一直都忙得团团转，在日常生活、英雄职责和学习里忙得七荤八素，结果就是都弄得一团糟。而这种情况在他上大学之后非但没有得到改善，反而愈演愈烈了起来。几个月前彼得加入了神盾局，这群以保护地球安危为己任的大人物们显然不会尊重劳工法，年轻的彼得对他们而言只是更加新鲜一些的劳动力。再加上彼得不知跟谁逞强，坚持要多修几门课，好把学分修满后提前毕业。在这样的高压环境下，韦德不知道是谁给彼得的胆子，让他居然还有胆敢谈恋爱。

这样的彼得让韦德骨子里深深隐藏着、他自己却不愿意承认的保护者天性被充分激发了起来。曾经韦德和彼得一样，同样能把自己的生活活得一团乱遭，但是就是这样两个乱糟糟的人相遇了。他们二者必须有一个人做出改变，伸出手来理顺对方身上那身毛线才行。彼得年纪还小，而韦德理应肩负更多责任，主动站出来作为拨乱反正的一方。

“……”韦德见怀里的人逐渐没了声响，呼吸归为均匀，没忍住笑了一声，搂着彼得腰的手往上提了提，以便男孩能在他的怀里睡得更舒服些，“睡醒再算账，臭小子。”

正当韦德绞尽脑汁思考着怎么在不惊动彼得的情况下把他放平在床上让他好好睡上一觉的时候，彼得紧闭的眼皮猛然张开，露出下面带着些许血丝的、写满了惊恐的眼睛。

“论文——！”彼得有些绝望地喊出声，在韦德发出“我早跟你说了”的声音之前，把方才还爱不释手的韦德推到在床上，自己急急忙忙爬下床，冲进洗手间就开始用冷水浇自己的脸。

“你的教授让你今晚八点交，你还有半天多的时间，完全可以小睡一会儿。”韦德提醒道。

“可是下午我还要继续监视那个毒品头子。”彼得匆匆从浴室里冲出来，但坐在书桌前的时候还是没忍住打了一个大大的哈欠，“要是昨晚能把他拿下的话就没有那么多事了。”

“是什么人，居然还能逃过你的追踪？”韦德调笑着问道。

“一个从洛城逃过来的，名字特别有老式黑道电影的风格，叫L.A.雷蒙……”彼得说到这里突然噤了声，他对着韦德瞪大了眼睛：“嘿！你不能套我的话！”

“好吧，我懂的，秘密任务。”韦德说着在嘴上比了一个拉拉链的动作。按照往常彼得可能会跟他斗一会儿不痛不痒的嘴炮，说实话，这是他们两个感情生活里的高光时刻。但今天的彼得可能真的是累坏了，他用一个哈欠结束了话题，慢慢地从书包里掏出了笔袋。

韦德看着彼得刚刚拿出钢笔，就没忍住倒在了书桌上，实在没忍心告诉他教授要的论文是电子版的。

“好了，爱洛已经睡着了。”韦德轻声吹了声口哨，解锁了手机滑动了几下，“L.A.雷蒙……哈！找到你了！”

韦德小心翼翼地把男孩弄到床上盖好被子，这次男孩再没醒来，看来是真的累得不行了。

“现在是邪恶仙女教母的做坏事时间。”韦德把枪别在腰边，踏上了卧室窗台的踩面。

这个名字老气的黑帮大佬，有着和他名字一样老旧的装备。韦德一路畅通无阻，很快就摸进他的藏身之地，有些难以想象居然是这样的人把彼得耍得团团转。自家男朋友虽有有些天真好骗，但是关键时刻该有的聪明一点儿也不少，韦德同样爱极了彼得的这点。

“披萨外卖！”韦德踹开大门举着枪冲进去，看着眼前的一片废墟，谅是老练如韦德也有些愣住了。

反应过来自己端错地方的韦德狠声“操”了一声，在心里对方才看轻彼得道了个真情实感的歉，看来这个黑帮头子确实狡猾。

一连跑了几个地方都扑了个空，韦德气得骂了几句彼得严令禁止他说的脏话，炸了最后一个空据点，那是他从彼得情报网上得知的最后一处可能的藏匿地点。

“弗瑞的侦查手下该换人了。”韦德嘟囔着收起枪，整理了一下自己的着装，确定自己身上没有血腥与硝烟的味道之后，动作很轻地开了门。

轻手轻脚走到卧室后，韦德意外地看见彼得居然还在睡觉，入睡的姿势与他走之前几乎一模一样，让人怀疑这孩子到底是在睡觉还是已经累晕了。

韦德看着一旁的挂钟，晚上七点，可怜的小彼得只有一个小时来写他的论文了。

“亲爱的，我帮你做了你的好人好事工作。”韦德坐在床边，伸出手晃了晃彼得的肩膀，“但不代表着我能帮你写你的大学生超难论文。”

“唔……”彼得翻了个身，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛环视了周围一圈，看到眼前的人是韦德后又放心地闭了回去，身体微微往韦德的方向拱了拱，很自然地抱住了韦德用于叫醒他的手臂。

“你是蜘蛛是不是。”韦德翻了个白眼，“我怎么感觉我被一只巨型蜥蜴缠住了？”

这次彼得用把他胳膊抱得更紧了作为回应。

韦德看着紧闭着双眼、喉咙里发出猫一样的呼噜声的彼得，心里突然泛起了点坏水。

早在彼得还未对他坦诚自己的真实身份时，他就曾对自己打嘴炮说自己的睡颜是全民认证的一级可爱睡颜。现在曾在他面前肆无忌惮打着嘴炮的人就安安稳稳地睡在他的身旁，平时里那双略圆湿润的眼睛此刻安然藏匿在薄薄的一层眼皮下，对于男生来说有些过长的睫毛柔软地覆盖在上头。淡色的嘴唇微微抿着，鼻尖与鼻翼处散落着细小的雀斑，细细的汗毛在他脸上都显得柔软得过分。

韦德的手指先是掐住了彼得的鼻子。男孩很快就察觉到了不能呼吸的状态，但他只是皱了皱眉，发出了平时打死他他都不会发出的近乎一声呻吟的黏腻声音，转过身去挣脱了韦德的手，用毛茸茸的后脑勺对着韦德。这回韦德真的没能忍住笑了出来。

他的手指滑过男孩的耳垂，随后食指抚过他那漂亮的嘴唇，细细摩挲着上面的纹路，感受着穿梭在自己指尖的温热鼻息。但随后他的手指显然就没这么绅士了，彼得全身全心信任着他一般的姿态唤醒了死侍心里某个不可言说的恶趣味。他很快把手探进男孩的衣领里，感受到美好的锁骨线条后，顺理成章地在那还处于放松状态的柔软乳尖处狠狠地掐了一下。

彼得因为敏感点被侵犯，身体没忍住颤抖了一下，但从他浅浅皱着逐渐松开的眉头，就知道他还在继续睡着。韦德勾着嘴唇，干脆把另一只手也探了进去，双手把玩着一对乳尖就揉捏了起来。男孩儿的乳首属于陷没乳一类，平时安安稳稳藏在好看的粉色里，一旦被外界刺激到就会颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，露出它原本羞怯的姿态。韦德要为自己这个新发现而有些喉咙发干。随着乳尖被把玩，彼得不适地扭了扭身体，鼻腔里发出猫儿一般的闷哼。

你知道你现在像个变态吗？韦德心里有个声音在这么对他说。

可我就是啊。他理智气壮地把那个声音堵了回去。

他将男孩缓慢地翻了过来，让他面对着自己，掀起了他的上衣，直到堪堪露着胸口的两点为止。两枚可怜的被玩弄过的乳首在微凉的空气里微微打着颤，韦德没让它们被冷落多久，张开嘴对准一个含着吮吸，将一个舔得湿淋淋的之后复而又含住另一个。他的一只手划过彼得漂亮的腰际线，停留在他日思夜想的挺翘臀部上，实在没忍住轻轻捏了一下。

“唔……”彼得因此把腿曲在了身前，迷迷糊糊地想要将自己和身旁这个人隔开距离。韦德温柔却也强硬地把男孩的双腿分开，自己顺势顶了一条腿在其中，防止男孩因为刺激而并拢双腿。很快韦德的手指就在那从未使用过的穴口处停住了，他轻柔地摩挲了一下，伸出一个之间微微探开臀缝，在那块隐秘的地带轻轻摁了一下，换回来怀里的人一个细微的颤抖。

韦德犹豫了几秒，最后还是把手收了回去，掐着自己的大腿，让自己的理智至少能回来一点儿，至少现在先冷静下来。而就在他伸出手要把彼得的上衣拉回原来的位置时，一只有力的手握住了他的手腕。韦德一愣，反应过来看见彼得已经睁开了眼睛，那双棕褐色的眼睛带着一点倔强和不甘地看着他。

“你装睡？”韦德失笑。

“装睡又怎么了。”彼得理直气壮地说，“某个人还不是趁着我睡觉的时候想来猥亵我。”

“那是你不知道你睡着的样子有多让人血脉贲张，宝贝儿。”韦德笑着说道，与此同时伸出他自由的另一只手，轻轻摸了一下彼得的鼻尖。

“那你为什么不上我。”彼得恼火地盯着韦德。他原本可能是想给韦德一个警告的意味，可没想到那双因为早先情动而带着些许湿意的柔软双眸此时就像是世界上最甜蜜的枫糖浆。要知道枫糖浆再怎么愤怒也不能让一名食客感到危机感的。

“一周，还有一周。”韦德凑过去，额头抵着彼得的，用情人之间最亲昵迷醉的语调说道，“等到一周过后你成年了，我会做足全套的。”

“之前是谁说想要延期的呢。”彼得因为韦德的低沉声线软了态度，但仍旧不甘心地抬起头轻轻咬了咬韦德的耳朵，显然还是在记仇。

“你说了假装没听到了，你可不能耍赖。”韦德笑嘻嘻地说。随后他反握住彼得抓着他手腕的那只手，把它牵引着放到一个滚烫的男性部位。彼得一秒就明白了那是什么，到底还是嫩，没忍住红了耳尖。

“到时候我会用它把你操进这张床里。”韦德轻笑。


End file.
